His Personal Star
by Nine Dates
Summary: Nightwing had said before that she was his personal sun, his Star, if you may, that gave him light in his life. Gave him more to life than just being a hero.


**Heyy there:)**

**This is my first time writing a Teen Titans Fanfiction, although I have written others in my other account! But this account will be dedicated solely to the DC World, so you can look forward to more TT Fanfics! Hope you enjoy this plotline! (Although I think it's really overused...)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

Starfire was tired. Tired of all the attempts, _useless_ attempts, that she had made. The attempts to get Nightwing out of his room, after an especially hard mission. While he was still known as Robin, though it was hard, she had never failed in drawing him out of the room. But as time progressed, his stubbornness had grown. Now, it was almost impossible.

As Nightwing's girlfriend, the rest of the Titans had always given the job of getting Nightwing out to Starfire. After all, she was the only one that could attract enough attention from him while he was absorbed. However, Starfire had a great rival for Nightwing's attention. Slade.

Yes, Slade did fall into the lava during the fight with Terra. Yes, Slade did get revived during the reign of Trigon. Yes, Slade did evade capture by the Titans time and again, no matter how many time he faced off with the team.

This made Nightwing _extremely_ annoyed and frustrated.

When the sworn nemesis decided to crop up some trouble again, Nightwing would always disappear into his room after the confrontation, searching for clues and links in whatever material he had.

He now knew that Slade's full name was Slade Wilson, and that he had a daughter called Rose, who was now a Titan. But no matter how hard Nightwing worked, he would never find Slade himself, like how no one could ever find the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Starfire understood his need to catch the criminal. She understood why Nightwing persisted, even with the ever increasing number of failures. But Starfire could not grasp the reason why Nightwing would choose to spend time on him, instead of her.

It even escalated to the point where he would ignore and sometimes even yell at her.

Trying her best to be an understanding and supportive girlfriend, Starfire would give Nightwing weak smiles whenever he refused her request to leave the room (again). She would bring in plates of finger food like sandwiches for him to eat whenever he skipped a meal. Even when she would find the plate of food untouched after several hours, Starfire would just quietly clench her fists and bite her bottom lip, removing the plate as Nightwing continued his research.

At least she could enter the room - if Cyborg, Raven, or Beastboy tried to enter the room, they would have something thrown at them, just to chase them away. The most Starfire ever got from Nightwing was how he ignored her, with an occasional scolding.

Starfire was worried. Of course she was, who would not, when her own boyfriend was spiralling down the road of obsession? She was worried that he would starve, that he would work himself into exhaustion, or that he would finally put Slade, or whichever criminal he was investigating, totally over her. It had already happened with the rest of her friends, what with how Nightwing was treating them while he was researching.

Starfire took a deep breath. It was time to coax him into eating again. With a plate full of chicken nuggets on hand, Starfire knocked lightly on his door, not expecting an answer.

When her prediction came to be, she sighed quietly, punching in the override code of the door. Walking in, she prepared herself for another long one-sided conversation with Nightwing again, but stopped short. Nightwing had fallen asleep at his desk, his crossed arms pillowing his head. His mask less face was relaxed, much more relaxed than she had seen during the past few days. Starfire could not help but smile tenderly at the sight. Nightwing had been working so hard, he deserved some rest.

Placing the plate of food on the desk, she carefully picked Nightwing up and transferred him to the bed beside the desk. Gently tucking the blankets around him, Starfire leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Pleasant _shlorvaks_", she whispered, before heading out the door with the nuggets.

Who knew, a few hours later, Nightwing would come storming into the Ops room, mumbling angrily to himself under his breath about wasted time. Starfire had been the one to ask what had happened, resulting in Nightwing ranting about how the team was not helping him in searching for Slade, but instead encouraging him to respond to his 'human needs'. Stopping Slade was more important, he said.

With a slight frown on her face as Nightwing stalked out angrily, Starfire couldn't help but let a small tear trickle down her face. What had she done wrong? She had only wanted Nightwing to be at his strongest, be at his best, so that he would be able to finish up the Slade case as soon as possible, coming to spend time with the rest of the Titans, spend time with _her_. She only barely noticed when Beastboy turned into a small kitten, crawling into her lap in attempt to cheer her up.

She missed the times Nightwing spent with her, and her alone. The times when they would spend cuddling each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other (not like Nightwing would ever admit that). She missed the times where Nightwing would cup her chin, tilting her face up towards his, just so he could kiss her. Starfire missed _Robin_. Robin had been more understanding, more_ loving_. She missed that side of Nightwing, and how she wanted that back.

The breaking point finally came. The point when Starfire could no longer stand Nightwing's attitude.

It had been a hard and tiring day. Cinderblock, Plasmus, _and_ Overload had "spontaneously" decided to attack on the same day, back to back. As soon as one meta had been defeated, the alert was raised once again, directing the Titans to the battleground.

The only thing wrong with the team, was that Nightwing had found a new lead on Slade and had remained cooped up in his room, refusing to leave for any Titan Alerts. He had hacked into the Tower's systems, initiating a full shutdown of the alarm system in his room. Having no choice, the others left to fight without their leader by their side.  
It had not been a good day. Starfire had ended up with multiple cuts and bruises, and an especially nasty gash across her back. Another centimetre to the left and her spine would have been hit by one of the sharp rocks Cinderblock had thrown at her, possibly disabling her forever.

To think Cinderblock had been the first of the three to attack.

Starfire trudged down the hallway towards her room after patching up her injuries by herself at the medical infirmary. She could not treat the back wound properly, but all she wanted to do was to just lie down and fall into a blissful sleep, letting her wounds heal. But as she neared her door, she looked further down the hallway at Nightwing's room. He might want to know how the fights had gone, seeing that he had missed them. He would also want to know if Starfire had been injured, judging from his reaction the last time she had gotten injured.

Tiredly walking to his door, the exhausted Tamaranean punched in the override code without even knocking. As usual, Nightwing was hunched at his desk, still working at his new lead. Without even turning around, he snapped at her.

"Gosh, Star! Leave. Me. Alone. Can't you see that I'm busy?! I've told you, if I wanted to eat, or sleep, I would do it in my own time! Why do you need to keep coming in to force me? I don't have the luxury of time! Why can't you, _any of you_, understand how important it is that Slade gets caught? It's getting annoying, _you're_ getting annoying!"  
Starfire's eyes inevitably filled up with tears. Her only intention was to tell Nightwing about how the fights had gone, maybe even curl up on his bed to take a short nap, but he had not even spared a glance at her, opting to lash his frustration out at her. She stood silently at the door, choosing to let the tears flow. She did not respond to his angry words, feeling hurt beyond measure.

Why couldn't he be the kind and understanding boy that she had met five years ago? Why couldn't he just stop working to spend time with her? Why couldn't he just be Robin again?

Nightwing's writing hand froze for a short second, as if he felt something was amiss when Starfire did not say anything. Frowning slightly, he glanced over his shoulder before returning to the papers before him. His eyes widened and he did a double-take. He froze as he stared into the wet and soulful eyes of his girlfriend.

Averting her eyes from his, Starfire scrapped the plan of napping on his bed. Dealing with confrontations always resulted in two choices. Fight or flight. This time, Starfire chose flight. She turned, and ignoring the small gasp that she heard, ran back to her own room, letting the door slide shut. Jumping on her bed, she lay flat on her stomach, letting the pillow absorb all her tears that she felt in her heartbreak.

Since Nightwing thought she was annoying, maybe they should not be together anymore. Maybe she was not the right girl for Nightwing, she would never know. But she did know that on Earth, boyfriends would never tell their girlfriends that they were being the annoying, unless they wanted to break up. Boyfriends would always spend time with their girlfriends. Boyfriends would always be there for their girlfriends, no matter the situation. And as much as her heart ached to think so, Starfire knew that their relationship was not working, that she should break up with Nightwing. As she reached that conclusion, it was as if the energy in her body had been sapped out, allowing her to fall into a deep, troubled sleep.

As she slept, maybe it was her subconscious mind at work, maybe it was just her imagination, but she saw (or thought she saw) Nightwing in her room, gently treating the deep wound on her back. But of course, she thought that was just her wishful thinking - Nightwing had not left his room since... since... She could not even remember. She idly wondered about how he did not starve in the room. There must be a mini fridge in his room, hmm... She soon drifted back off to sleep, letting her last random train of thought drift off.

When she properly regained consciousness, the sun had risen, shining directly onto her body. She let her eyes remain closed, content in just absorbing whatever energy she could. She realised that she felt arms circling around her body, her cheek resting on a warm body. She sighed. She missed Nightwing so much that she was even hallucinating about him!

"Koriand'r of Tamaran, there is no one hugging you. There is no one with you, no one sharing your bed. Your boyfriend does not want to spend time with you, he has probably done the 'dumping' of you. No one else will hug you like this. Nightwing does not care for you any longer. You have to do the 'getting over' of him." She whispered sadly to herself.

Was it just her imagination, or did the phantom arms around her tighten?

Starfire squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. Curling into herself she basked in the feeling of those arms around her. Although she knew that they did not belong to the one that she hoped them to, she could not help but make believe. She felt so heartbroken at Nightwing's coldness, tears started flowing again.

The arms around her body immediately disappeared, shifting up to her face instead. Desperately wiping the tears streaming down her face away, shushing noises were heard as well, calming her down. It was just as if Nightwing were there. The stress must be causing her to go absolutely crazy.

She clenched her fists, knowing that if, _when_, she opened her eyes, the illusion would be dispelled, "Nightwing" would not be there. But it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and opened her eyes.

To her shock, the hands on her cheeks were still there. A blue symbol of a bird on a black background stared at her in the face. Tilting her head up, she saw Nightwing smiling a soft grin at her. Rubbing her eyes again, she blinked a few times before looking up again. Nightwing was still there, a slightly amused smile on his face now. Starfire frowned, poking the body of the person in front of her with one finger.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" 'Nightwing' frowned, removing his hands from Starfire's face, opting to sit up instead. Running his hand through his hair, he looked like he was deliberating something. Oh, whoever this actor was, he knew how to act like Nightwing really well...

"Star, it's me. It's really me. I know I haven't been around for you lately, is that why you think I'm not real? Well... I've been a real asshole to you, to the entire team. But especially to you. And I'm sorry about that. Really sorry. Will you forgive me?" _X'hal_, this guy was good. Starfire could feel her heartstrings getting tugged, but a girl had to protect herself. She wrenched herself out of the man's grip, backing away from him with distrust shining in her eyes.

'Nightwing' sighed, reaching up towards his own face and removed his mask. Ice-blue eyes stared at her, reaching deep into her soul. The very same eyes that she would recognise anywhere. It was then that Starfire knew it was the real Nightwing, _her_ Nightwing. He had chosen her over his work, something that was extremely important to him. He had finally chosen her.

Letting out a small cry of relief, she launched herself back to him, wincing slightly as the wound on her back was pulled. Of course, he noticed the wince and caught her at arm's length. It was then that she realised the treating of her wound while she was half asleep was real as well. Her heart swelled as she impatiently waited for Nightwing to finish looking over the wound, before she pushed forward against his arm for a kiss.

Oh, how sweet the kiss was.

When she pulled away, she mulled over something, her face showing that she was deep in thought. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, but left no comment. As she looked into Nightwing's face, she seemingly came to a conclusion. Reaching up, she gripped Nightwing's have between her palms.

"Richard John Grayson, if you ever lock yourself away in your room again, I will do the smacking of some sense into you, drag you all the way to Tamaran and let the _Flarnop_ do the eating of you! Do you understand?" Nightwing smiled. This was what he had been missing, and would miss if he ever got too obsessed with work. Starfire beamed at him as well, knowing that her efforts had not been entirely to waste.

Nightwing had said before that she was his personal sun, his _Star_, if you may, that gave him light in his life. Gave him more to life than just being a hero.

After all, every hero needs his own Star to guide his way.

* * *

**How was it? I haven't really grasped the way Starfire speaks yet, but I'm trying, so if it seems forced... Sorry..? Haha anyway, hope you enjoyed this, Review please! I have several more stories with plots already, but I have to find the time to write them! 3, to be exact, but yes, thanks for spending time reading my rambles haha:)**


End file.
